This invention relates to certain novel alkenylnitroguanidien compounds. It also relates to a method for inducing cytokinin plant growth regulant responses in crop plants by applying to said crop plants an effective amount of an alkyl-, alkenyl- or alkynylnitroguanidine compound.
Although certain phenyl and benzylnitroguanidines are disclosed by L. M. Speltz et al. in an American Cyanamid Patent Application, Publication No. DE. 3345-281-Al; 84-159658/26, Dec. 20, 1982, said disclosure describes only phenyl and benzylnitroguanidines and phenyl and benzylcyanoguanidines as yield enhancing agents for crops, antilodging agents for grains such as rice and a novel class of cytokinins. The Speltz et al. application does not suggest that other nitroguanidines or cyanoguanidines would exhibit any or all of the above biological activities. Moreover, it fails to disclose or suggest the novel alkenylnitroguanidies of the present invention or to indicate that such compounds would be useful in the clonal propagation of plants.